


Wiggling

by GreekItaPrincess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby, F/M, Firefighter Jon, No Ghost This Time, Stay at home Mom Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekItaPrincess/pseuds/GreekItaPrincess
Summary: He was so tired. But that didn’t stop him from waking when he felt wiggling in the bed.Part of the ‘Summer Solstice’ universe but can be read as a stand-alone.





	Wiggling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a copy of a Ron/Hermione story I wrote that’s on fan fiction. net. Same author name if you wanna check it out. I changed it to fit these characters and the timeline I created in Summer Solstice. 
> 
> It was my very first written story. For some reason I decided to dive right into smut.

Wiggling. That's what he felt as he slowly started to come to after a much needed full nights sleep. The extended hours he had been putting in at the firehouse took all the energy he normally had and crushed it like nothing that he had ever felt before. The holidays were fast approaching and the opening of the new station in Torhan’s Square was sucking up any and all free time he had.

Usually when he got home from work he'd sit on the floor of the drawing room and roll around with Alys to make her tired before Sansa would place a book mark between the pages of whatever book she was currently reading and join them for few minutes. Taking the now less rambunctious child upstairs to start the girls nightly ritual of tubbie time and teeth brushing Jon would usually shuffle to their ensuite bathroom and wash the days stresses off before sliding into a pair of pajama pants and crawl into bed. 

This evening he hadn't made it home in time to unwind and play on the floor with his baby girl and wife. He could barely keep his eyes open and didn’t even make a visit to Alys’s room to give her a goodnight kiss. He didn't make it to the shower either. By the time he got to the master bedroom of the house all he had the energy to do was strip himself of his t-shirt and black trousers, shoes already left in the mud room in the off chance something traveled back with him, and tumble into bed.

Early, much too early for him or any other sane persons liking, in the morning the wiggling started. Glancing with only one eye open over the head of his wife Jon was able to make out the time on the fluorescent alarm clock Sansa kept on her nightstand. 6:37 AM glared back in its bright red glory, mocking him from afar. The only way to get the blasted thing to be less bright was to toss a shirt over it or turn it around. As there was a wiggling body between him and the bane of his existence there wasn't much he could do at this angle without loosening the embrace he kept his wife in and turning his back on her. The only time he faced the window on his side of the room was when Sansa had already clamored out of bed to start breakfast or attend to Alys. And there was usually a pillow close by that he could throw over his head to block the offending sun from his eyes.

"Jon," he faintly heard come from his wife's beautiful mouth. "Jon you awake?"

"No 'm sleep 'till. Now shush and back to sleep before Alys wakes us in an hour," was his muffled response.

He felt her pull his hand slightly away from her breast and her body shift until her breath caressed his chin and her hands snaked up and down his body. "Jon I want you."

"Want me to what? It's too bloody early to be up."

Grasping his morning wood through his pants Sansa made it clear without any additional words on what she wanted from him.

Jon was instantly awake and rolled onto his wife without any further prompting. 

"That's what you want huh?" He growled into her shoulder as he raised himself slightly onto his knees to maneuver her nighty up her body and over her head before she had the chance to get her hands down his pants any further. Now fully awake with the promise of an early morning shag and a bit of lie in afterwards Jon took full advantage of his naked wife. "No knickers. My my Mrs. Stark-Snow what brought this about?" He mumbled into her left breast as his lips encased her swollen nipple, his right hand spread into her slick pussy lips and his left spread her ass cheeks apart to give his hand more room to explore.

"Mmmmm yes there please. Alys is at your parents and I wanted a morning full of shagging my sorely missed husband without any interruptions," she moaned as her back arched from the bed and two of his fingers plunged into her wet canal.

"Fuck me, you planned a morning shag out that much? Let's let Alys stay at one of our parents places every weekend if it's going to allow us to stretch a full shag in and not just me plunging into your dripping cunt from behind." His words always affected her the same. No matter how many times they'd let the lust and love that they'd shared over the past year consume them, there was always one constant fact. Sansa’s first orgasm always arrived swift and explosive. Her inner walls tightened around his fingers as she gasped and moaned and dripped around the two knuckle deep digits. The fact that she was gushing over his hand and down his palm and onto the bed always made his cock get that much harder. "I'm gonna fuck you now and get at least two more orgasms out of you. Then I'm gonna lick at that gorgeous pussy dry while you squeeze those tits that fit perfectly in my hands and mouth. You want that Sansa?"

Unable to formulate words that would equal the intensity that his had on her, Sansa pulled at his forearm to remove it from between her legs and twisted around until her face was buried in the mattress and her ass was pushed up against the throbbing bulge in his pants. Turning her head to catch his eye, the look she gave him left him awestruck. "Pull down your pants and shove your cock as deep as you dare. No more teasing. If you don't fuck me this instant I'll never wake you up with a blow job ever again."

Knowing an empty threat when he heard one coming from her sweet lips, Jon took his time pulling his cock out of the confines of his worn bottoms. The tip glistened with pre-cum and it bounced straight up as he wiggled his hips and pushed the garment off his ankles. Grasping his throbbing cock with his left hand he used his right to spread her ass cheeks apart to open her dripping pussy up to him. Rubbing the tip of his cock against the lower part of her lips, he intended on drawing out the tortuous exploration of her wet folds but Sansa had other plans. Shifting onto her elbows and sliding back sharply, she impaled herself along his full length in one fluid motion.

The mutual screams of pleasure flowed around their bedroom and into the early morning light. Not waiting for her husband to set the pace, Sansa pulled away and sank back on his cock in a rhythm that they had perfected over the insurmountable times they joined. Jon shifted on his knees to get a better angle and let Sansa do the work at first. Watching his cock disappear into his wife's slick opening was one if his all time favorite wanking memories. It wasn't often they were apart for a night or two but in the odd occasion it happened it was the times Sansa took control of their love making that Jon would imagine as he wrapped his hand around his cock.

"Do I have to do all the work or are you going to pound into my aching pussy and give me the second of my three well earned orgasms? There's no worries about being interrupted my love," she moaned, "and you mustn't hold back on the dirty talk and cursing. You know that'll get me clenching around you cock faster than anything."

Taking the lead away from her, Jon pulled her legs straight back against his thighs and pushed her back and head slightly so that her whole body was flat to the bed. Sinking all the way into her pussy Jon hissed as the tightness this position formed around his cock. Pulling out by millimeters instead of inches, he pivoted his hips in a maddening fast tempo and Sansa’s hands scrambled around the bed until one grasped his wrist by her head and the other grabbed and pulled and pinched her nipple. Seconds later they both shattered into that overwhelming bliss. Beyond sated and satisfied, Jon kept his wits about himself long enough to pull is softening cock from her trembling folds and collapsed to the side of his equally satisfied wife.

They both took a few minutes to regulate their breathing and slow their rapid heart beats. Sansa slowing turned to the sweaty body of her husband and dropped herself along his left side. Head buried in his neck, leg thrown over his, she glanced up at her beaming love and couldn't contain her own smile.

"What brought that about?" Jon asked draping his arm around her shoulder and caressing her still swollen nipple as the other hand came up to push back her wild hair. "Mind you, I'm never going to complain about shagging my wife after a few nights of just falling asleep with you in my arms, but you haven't been this ravenous since your first trimester ended with Alys."

Sitting up so that her eyes were level with his, Sansa took his hands and placed them against her slightly rounded lower stomach. Words were not needed in this moment. He knew without a doubt what his wife was trying to tell him.

Breaking into a smile that would make the most unhappy person tweak their lips a bit, Jon pulled his hand from hers and buried them into her hair. 

"Really?" He whispered against her mouth.

"You're going to have a son of your own soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Jon had been given a promotion to Lieutenant and was able to switch to a normal daily schedule instead of the 24 hours on, 48 hours off. As much as he missed having 2 whole days at home at the early days of his daughter’s life, being able to come home to his family every night and only additionally working every other weekend meant he was still able to be a very hands on Dad. Sansa’s able to work part time at home and part time in the office. Their moms take turns watching their granddaughter when Sansa’s not able to take the girl with her


End file.
